The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subjection matter in the background section merely represents different approaches. which in and of themselves may also be inventions, and various problems, which may have been first recognized by the inventor.
In many applications a password is required to grant access to a system or authorize a transaction. Today many users have so many different passwords that it is difficult to remember them. In other cases, a password can be stolen by a thief, making passwords susceptible to fraud.
In typical cryptographic systems, one or more encryption keys are created on the sender's computer or device and are used to transmit an encrypted message to another computer or device. The receiver also has one or more encryption keys to decrypt the message. Typical encryption keys have a length of 128 bits, 256 bits, 512 bits, or larger. Since most people are incapable of remembering an encryption key this long, these encryption keys are stored on a computer or other device that often requires a shorter, less secure, password to access. This creates a situation, where the password is often much easier to obtain than the encryption keys. Furthermore, many operating systems have many security flaws, so often a sophisticated intruder does not have to obtain the password. The intruder can gain access to the computer containing the encryption keys, and the cryptographic system's security is compromised.
It is possible to scan fingerprints into computers, rather than enter a password, to access computers. However, such systems are unsecure, because the fingerprints, or derived fingerprint information, can be captured by an intruder. Consequently, the security of the whole system is compromised.
The present invention relates generally to lock devices, particularly electronic lock devices. Presently, many different types of electronic locks are used to secure safes, vaults, doors, autos and motorcycles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,431 and 5,893,283 disclose locks having electromechanical locking systems. Some devices combine the electromechanical locking device with an electronic combination system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,934 5,488,350 and 5,488,660. Improvements on these lock devices have self-contained power generation systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5870,914 and a power conservation system such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,026. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,082 uses an electronic lock device having a microprocessor, battery power, and a keypad input.
While U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,501 addresses many limitations the previous electronic lock designs, it still requires an access code. U.S. Pat. 6,401,501 is technically still a traditional mechanical lock. The design in U.S. Pat. 6,401,501 still requires a person to either remember his or her access code or carry a key.
Up to this point in time, all mechanical locks have required a key, a combination number, or an access code. FPALM is the first portable mechanical lock to replace a key, combination, or access code with a fingerprint sensor. FPALM is also the first portable electronic lock with a built-in self-sustaining power supply.
Up until FPALM, application No. 60/488,611, all mechanical locks required a key, a combination number, or an access code. FPALM II makes some implementation improvements to FPALM: in some products, a motor is preferable over a solenoid to open and close a lock because the motor costs less, and consumes less power. Further, FPALM II adds some additional ways of prolonging the power supply, when applied to portable products.
Overall, aside from FPALM, FPALM II is the first mechanical lock to replace a key, combination, or access code with a fingerprint sensor. FPALM II is also the first portable electronic lock capable of using a built-in self-sustaining power supply.